Drabble Time!
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: 1 challenge, 100 drabbles. Advanceshipping.
1. Star Wars

**Along with 'The Battle of the Aura', I also decided to publish these Advanceshipping drabbles because they are fun to do. The only challenge that comes into place is 100 words; no more, no less.**

 **Presenting to you the first edition: Star Wars Battlefront**

 _ **DRABBLE 1: STAR WARS**_

"Hnnn nnngggh...ARRGGGH LUKE! SABER RUSH! SABER RUSH! SABER RU… DAMN YOU SABER THROW! I HATE YOU MAY!"

"Force choke…. DIE LUKE! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR YOUR FATHER! HA, ASH, I WIN!"

Ash furiously tossed the Xbox controller. May stifled her laughter but later gave up, and burst into laughter until tears started rolling out of her eyes.

"Ash quit being a baby! It's only a game!"

"Easy for you to say. Let me play as Vader."

"Fine."

 _5 minutes later..._

"COME ON, FORCE PUSH HIM, LUKE! YES, I WIN!"

...

...

...

"You have got to be kidding me…"

 **This is based primarily on my experiences when playing with my brother. If you have played the game, you will probably agree that Vader is so overpowered. PM me any ideas or stories that you wish for me to publish or develop on.**

 **Please R &R or Vader will come and force choke you till you do!**


	2. Swimming

**I thought I would continue writing more drabbles as I don't have a lot of time this week and may or may not be able to edit the Battle of the Aura. Most of the drabbles will be based on my experiences so here's another one, this time in the swimming pool.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **DRABBLE 2: SWIMMING**_

"ASH! INCOMING!"

"May…"

SPLASH!

"ARRGH MAY! THAT WENT UP MY NOSE!"

"Take it easy Ashy, else I WILL DO IT AGAIN! AND MAYBE EVEN DUNK YOU!"

"Yes your highness."

" _I will get you back."_

 _2 hours later…_

"Hey May? I am getting a bit chilly so I'm going to take a shower."

"Right behind you. And you better not pull any sneaky tricks on me!"

"I won't."

After Ash was done showering, he turned the heat setting knob to extreme heat, the sneaky little devil. May barged into the shower and turned it on without considering the setting.

"YOWCH! ASH!"

 **Another 100-word victory! Let me know what you think about this drabble- was it good, bad or meh? I'm not very happy with the way this turned out but I still published it.**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Illness

**Sorry for not posting in a while, I had some coursework to finish last week in French which unfortunately, did not go as planned. For compensation and a long wait, I guess, you should see 3-4 drabbles come out within the next 2-3 days. Ideas are just spewing out of my head and I guess I really have the urge to put them down.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **DRABBLE 3: ILLNESS**_

"Why are you doing this, May? Your next contest should be your top priority!"

"Silly! You are my best friend and I just cannot leave you ill. And what is the point of competing if my support is not present?"

Ash sighed as May prepared some hot soup for him. He blamed himself for May's inability to attend the next contest, even though she assured it him it wasn't.

"Drink this while it stays hot. And not one word on how this is your fault!"

Ash sighed again and stared into her sapphire eyes.

 _Concern and love for him only._

 **There we go. A little cheesy and meh but it works I suppose. Again as a reminder, PM me any ideas for drabbles you wish to see.**

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Fat Chance!

**This idea, if you have not seen, was given by Martyn so shout-out to you my good sir for this absolutely wonderful idea. Now without further ado, I bring to a special edition of Ash being fat. Cleverly named 'Fat Chance' don't you think?**

 **Reviews**

Martyn: How about the next chapter has Ash getting fat?

 **Well here you have it, your own special edition. Welcome to the Hall of Fame! Let me know if you liked this drabble.**

muzafarmansoor97 **:** Great.

 **Thank you very much kind sir, it means a lot to me. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories. Do check out my other Pokémon stories as well.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **DRABBLE 4: FAT CHANCE!**_

"Ash, you've eaten enough of those sweets today! No more of them!"

"MAY! SWEETS ARE LOVE, SWEETS ARE LIFE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"No! they aren't good for your health and you should know that. As an added side-effect, you practically bounce off the walls! And you've gained 10 kg in a span of TWO DAYS! NEITHER ARE YOU EXERCISING! STOP EATING MY BRAIN ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Ash sighed. "Well, I always say: _If you get too thin, you become a human bean!"_

"Nice try, Ash. No sweets for a month."

…

"You've got to be kidding me…"

 **100 words as a victory, Hurray! The next drabble is right around the corner, so keep a keen eye for that. As for me, my diet is wearing me thin so I must switch to another one (lol XD). Once again, shout-out to Martyn for this wonderful idea. Just shows you that I immediately react to any suggestions made, so feel free to make them!**

 **As always, please R &R!**


	5. Gone Phishing!

**A double update to Drabble Time! so I really don't have much to say. Hopefully you will enjoy this one as well.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **DRABBLE 5: GONE PHISHING!**_

"So what issues did I have with my computer again?"

"Sir Ash your computer has been sending our server errors you keep receiving and we are here to fix them."

"Thanks for doing so. It has been running slowly these past couple of days."

"Okay. We know that you are a Windows user so this should make the patch up easier. Now, do you see the windows on your keyboard?"

Ash immediately realised what was going on.

"Yes, I do."

The "tech support" guided Ash until…

"Type "

Ash did so and saw the webpage when it loaded. He appreciated the effort she put in, she almost had him.

"Okay Sir, now you need to purchase that product on the right-hand side."

"Nice try May. You are no getting any money from me, I already told you that it was your fault you spent your entire credit card on shopping."

...

"How did you know it was me?"

"I own a Macintosh."

 **Unfortunately, it was 162 words but, it does not matter now. This shall go into Drabble Time! As always, let me know if you wish for your ideas to be written and I shall do so. And I hope the 100-200 mark is okay for you guys. I will try my hardest to stick to the 100 mark but if I do cross it, please do understand.**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
